Weiß und Schwarz Kampf mit der Ewigkeit
by Seraphine
Summary: würde zu viel verraten


Weiss und Schwarz lieferten sich einen erbittenden Kampf. Würden diesmal unsere vier Helden ohne Verletzungen davon kommen? Oder würden sie mit dem Leben für ihren Job bezahlen müssen? (Na hoffentlich nicht!!!) Aya schwang geschickt seinen Kantana durch die Luft als er ein Pfeifen hörte, das von einem Dach aus kam. Es lenkte nicht nur ihn sondern auch Bradley Crawford vom Kampf ab. Weiss war so gut wie besiegt, nur noch der Wille am Kämpfen gab ihnen Kraft. "Jungs", kam es von oben. Alle 15 Augen richteten sich nach oben (eigentlich wären es ja 16 aber Farfie hat ja eine Augenklappe^^). Zwei Schatten die denn Mond im Rücken hatten standen locker und geheimnisvoll viele Meter über den Assassins.   
  
Woher kamen diese zwei Gestalten nur? Aya fand seine Fassung als erster wieder und fragte: "Wer seit ihr?" Die zwei kicherten kurz und sprangen dann vom Dach. Elegant landeten beide auf ihren Füßen. Aus dieser Höhe hätte sich jeder normale Mensch das Genick gebrochen, doch wer sagte das die zwei normal waren? Sie landeten wie eine Katze auf denn Beinen. Wie kam das nur? Gab es da einen Trick dabei? Ein Schatten von ihnen kam näher und enthüllte einen hübschen Frauenkörper, doch ihr Gesicht war nicht zu erkennen. Man konnte großen Ohrringe aufblitzen sehen. Wie erstarrt sahen die 8 Herrn auf die zwei Damen die sich über die Unwissenheit der Männern amüsiert fühlten.   
  
Sie tuschelten einwenig und sagten dann gleichzeitig:" Wir können nicht zulassen, dass das Dunkle über das Licht siegt. Für das Gleichgewicht werden wir siegen!""   
  
Die 8 Jungs hatten alle Tausende von Fragenzeichen über dem Kopf. Was laberten die da? Warum waren sei so fasziniert von denn zwei? Hätten sie nicht einfach weiterkämpfen können? Der Anblick der zwei Frauen schien, ihnen die Lust am Kampf genommen zu haben. Doch plötzlich schlich sich Farfarrello vorsichtig und langsam hinter Ken und...... "Nicht," brüllte eine und hob ihre Hand. Daraufhin schwebte Farfarello 1 Meter über denn Boden. "Du darfst nicht aus Rache töten!" Alle starrten gebannt auf Farfarello wie er über dem Boden zappelte. Plötzlich warf er eins seiner Messer direkt auf die eine Frau zu, sie reagierte gar nicht. Wie in Zeitlupe flog das Messer auf sie zu. Warum reagierte sie nicht? Wollte sie ihr leben einfach so verlieren? Für nichts und wieder nichts? Mit einem aufstöhnen ihrerseits krachte das Messer in ihren Bauch. Sie sackte zusammen, saß im Dunkeln der Gasse. Die andere kümmerte sich nicht darum sah Farfarello nur böse an, der auf denn Boden geknallt war. Plötzlich stand die andere wieder auf, sie zog das Messer aus ihrem Bauch. Das war ihr Ende, wie konnte sie nur so dumm sein? Ohne Ärztliche Hilfe würde sie das nicht mehr überleben. Sie warf es wütend weg.   
  
Der Wind nahm zu und der Mond, der von den Wolken verdeckt war, ist jetzt gut zu sehen. Im hellen Mondlicht konnten die Jungs erkennen, dass die eine die das Messer in den Bauch bekommen hatte, keinerlei Verletzungen aufwies. Sie waren geschockt weil sie mit dem tot der Fremden gerechnet hatten. Aber sie sollten noch mehr Überraschungen erleben. Die andere die sich im Hintergrund gehalten hatte, trat jetzt aus dem Schatten ins Mondlicht. "Schwarz geht jetzt oder wir sehen uns gezwungen einzugreifen", sagte sie laut und deutlich, so dass keines ihrer Worte an dem Inhalt ihrer Aussage zweifeln ließ.   
  
Als Schwarz keine anstallten machte zu gehen, konnten die 4 Jungs (von Weiss) die Anspannung in der Luft förmlich spüren. Um das Mädchen entstand plötzlich eine Feuersäule, die sich zusammen zog und sich in ihrer Hand sammelte und das alles ohne jegliche Verbrennung! "Na, wer will als erster?!" Aber die Andere blieb auch nicht untätig, sondern zog ihr Kantana.   
  
Eine Angespannte Stimmung herrschte in der kleinen Gasse. Was sind das für zwei? Was kümmerte die eigentlich der Kampf gegen Schwarz und Weiss? Könnten die sich nicht einfach raushalten? Doch jetzt wussten sie bereits zu viel und das würde ihr Leben kosten müssen. Die Langhaarige blinzelte und gewaltiger Feuerball stürzte sich auf die Menge. Erstaunt blickten die 7 Männer (na ja 5Männer und 2Jugendliche^^) wie Crawford dem Feuerball gerade noch so auswich, doch sein Arm hatte etwas abbekommen, der Armanianzug war am Ärmel nur noch ein Fetzen. Glücklicher Weise wies sein Arm keine langhaltigen Verletzungen auf. Er blickte wütend zu der Langhaarigen. Wie konnte sie es wagen seinen geliebten Armanianzug so zurichten? Wusste sie denn nicht wie teuer diese Teile sind? (^^) "Crawford!", kam es von hinten. Er drehte sich und entdeckte die andere hinter Schuldig stehen. Sie hielt ihr Kantana geschickt an seinem Hals. Schuldig's Augen waren voller Angst geweitet. "Zieht euch zurück oder Schuldig wird sterben müssen!" Crawford knirschte hörbar mit den Zähnen. Was sollte er jetzt machen? Er könnte unmöglich das Leben seines "Kollegen" in Gefahr bringen!   
  
"Worauf wartest du noch Crawford? Er wird sterben, wenn du nichts dagegen unternimmst!", sagte die Langhaarige. "Nagi, Farfarrello, abziehen." "Was?", fragte Farfarrelo." "Hau ab," schrie Crawford ihn an. Nagi steckte die Hände in die Hosentaschen und trabte los. Farfarrello drehte sich wütend um und lief hinter dem Jüngsten her. Diese zwei unnormalen Weiber hatten ihm seinen Spaß genommen, einen Kampf auf denn er sich schon seit längerer Zeit gefreut hatte. Dafür würden die zwei Bluten, versprach sich Farfarrelo. "Jetzt gib ihn frei." Sie grinste, ja lachte fast. "Vergiss es, dann kloppt ihr euch doch weiter, erst verschwindet ihr drei und der liebe Schuldig bleibt so lange bei mir, nicht wahr Schuldig?" Sie ritzte ihm kurz über die Haut an seinem Hals. "K-Klar," sagte er. "Na also, Schuldig hat nichts gegen meine Gesellschaft also kannst du verschwinden Crawford." Angewurzelt stand er da, doch dann bewegte er sich ebenfalls weg. Alle sahen zu wie Crawford das Feld räumte. Kurz nachdem er weg war sagte die langhaarige: "Bombay (Omi) sieh nach ob die wirklich weg sind!" Der Blonde reagierte erst nicht doch dann lief er zur Straße und sah kurz um die Ecke. Er kam zurückgelaufen und nickte: "Sie sind weg." "Gut," antwortete die Langhaarige, "jetzt kannst du Schuldig gehen lassen." "Jetzt schon? Es hat gerade angefangen Spaß zu machen." Sie seufzte: "Na gut. Ich darf aber...!" "Von mir aus, mach." Die Langhaarige schüttelte den Kopf. Sie steckte ihren Kantana an ihrem Gürtel fest, stellte sich vor Schuldig und sah ihn an. Er war fast einen ganzen Kopf größer als sie. Schuldig sah sie kurz an und erschrak das war ja fast noch ein Kind!!!! Doch irgendwas stimmte nicht mit ihr. Schuldig hatte öfter versucht ihre Gedanken zu lesen, ihren Verstand auch zu übernehmen, doch irgendetwas hatte ihn zurück geblockt und jedes Mal wenn er glaubte es geschafft zu haben, landetet er wieder in seinem eigenen Verstand. Sie packte ihn am Kragen von seinem Mantel und zog ihn etwas runter. "Das ist für dich," wisperte sie und küsste ihn. "Und jetzt lauf zu Crawford sonst macht er sich noch ernsthaft sorgen." Verblüfft strich sich Schuldig über die Lippen. Die Kleine wusste ganz genau wie man einen Kerl zu Küssen hatte. "Mach schon," drängte sie ihn. Er setzte einen Fuß vor den anderen, sah aber noch mal zurück, sie winkte ihm fröhlich hinterher. Schuldig schüttelte denn Kopf und ging um die Ecke. Jetzt machten ihn schon kleine Mädchen verrückt!   
  
"Warum habt ihr uns geholfen?", fragt Abyssinian (Aya). "Es war unser Auftrag," sagte die mit dem Kantana. "Würdest du mal die Klappe halten, das geht die überhaupt nichts an." "Hast ja recht," sagte die kleinere, "Geht's euch gut Jungs, ist keiner von euch ernsthaft verletzt?" "Balinese (Yohji) ist nur einwenig vernebelt weil Schuldig irgendwas gemacht hat, ansonsten geht es uns gut. Einpaar schrammen sind immer da," antwortete Siberian (Ken) und stützte Balinese (Yohji) dabei. Balinese (Yohji) brabbelte etwas davon wie sehr er alle doch liebte.   
  
Die Langhaarige ging zu Balinese (Yohji) und tippte kurz mit dem Finger gegen den Kopf. Eine Sekunde später ging es ihm wieder gut. (das können wir beide^^) "Lass uns gehen wir haben die Mission erfüllt", sagte sie und dann verschwanden die Beiden so schnell das die Jungen nur verduzt hinterher sehen konnten.   
  
_ _ _ _   
  
Am nächsten Morgen sahen die Jungen von Weiss oder besser gesagt der Teil von ihnen der schon wach genug war, dass im Gebäude gegenüber jemand einzog. Auf der Straße stand ein großer Möbelwagen und Möbelpacker schleppten den Inhalt in das Haus.   
  
Zwei Mädels dirigierten das ganze Zeug. Eine von ihnen trug einen kurzen Jeansrock   
  
und ein schwarzes Bauchfreies Top. Ihre langen Haare waren in einem Zopf zusammen gebunden. Die andere hatte sich einen Pferdeschwanz gebunden, bei dem einpaar Strähnen heraushingen. Sie hatte blaue-jeans-Hotpans und ein enganliegendes weißes Top an das gerade kurz über ihrem Bauchnabel ging.   
  
"Was ist das denn für ein Lärm," beschwerte sich Yohji, der mal wieder die ganze Nacht über nicht geschlafen hatte. (weswegen wohl?^^) Als er gerade in den Blumenladen trottete. "Da ziehen welche ins gegenüberliegende Haus," antwortete Ken. "Oh....Frauen?" "Nein, eher gesagt Mädchen," murmelte Omi und schaute rüber. "Mädchen???" Yohji stellte sich hinter den Jüngsten und schaute über seinen Kopf hinweg, was er mit Mädchen gemeint hatte. Das gab es doch nicht! "Die zwei Kleinen alleine in so einem Riesen Haus?" "Scheint so," sagte Ken. "Die sehen aber sexy aus, für so zwei kleine unschuldige Mädels." "Wenn du sie so sexy findest kannst ihnen ja beim einziehen helfen," sagte Aya, eher aus Spaß als ernst. "Das mach ich," kommentierte Yohji. "Soll das dein ernst sein, du machst dich an die zwei ran? Ich dacht du beglückst keine unter 18?!", sagte Ken. "Ich mach mal ne Ausnahme, die sind genau mein Typ. Macht's gut, wir sehen uns später wieder," murmelte Yohji und lief aus dem Laden über die Straße. "Guten Morgen die Damen," sagte er mit einer sinnlichen Kavalierstimme. "Yo, freut mich bin Iri." Sie schüttelte kurz Yohjis Hand und redete dann weiter mit den Möbelpackern. "Passt doch auf," schrie sie als zwei fast einen großen Karton fallen gelassen hätten. Yohji schaute verblüfft, die Kleine beachtete ihn überhaupt nicht. Da kam die andere zu ihm und schüttelte seine Hand. "Guten Morgen, ich bin Sahra. Du bist vom Blumenladen nicht?" "Ja, ich heiße Yohji Koudo, nennt mich einfach Yohji." "Geht klar Yohji, hast wohl in letzter Zeit nicht so gut geschlafen?!" "Kann man wohl sagen, doch das ist unwichtig, soll ich vielleicht einwenig helfen?" "Ist eigentlich unnötig die Jungs sind gleich fertig, oder Iri?" "Was? Hast du irgendwas gesagt Sahra?", fragte das Mädchen und drehte sich zu ihnen um. "Yohji hat uns seine Hilfe angeboten." "Das ist ja nett aber wir sind fast fertig."   
  
Yohji sah sich um und entdeckte zwischen den Pappkartons mehrere Kisten aus Metal. Sie waren mit Schlössern versiegelt. "Sag mal, der Laden der mit bei euch drin ist. Benutzt ihr den?" "Ja, wir eröffnen einen Laden für antike Waffen", antwortete ihm Sahra als er die Frage wiederholt stellte. Sie schien nicht besonders von seiner Schönheit angetan zu sein, was unserem Playboy gar nicht schmeckte. Die waren mehr mit den alten Sachen beschäftigt als mit ihm. So leicht gab er sich nicht geschlagen wenn er sich ein Ziel gesetzt hatte, würde er es auch erreichen! Aber jetzt würde er erst einmal frühstücken.(LOL) "Ich geh dann mal wieder rüber. Wenn ihr irgend was braucht kommt einfach."   
  
Als er in den Blumenladen kam erwarteten ihn schon 3 schadenfrohe Jungen. Na ja eigentlich nur 2, Aya hielt sich da raus. Aber Ken und Omi amüsierten sich köstlich über Yohjis abfuhr. Yohji ignorierte die zwei und verschwand wortlos in der Küche, währenddessen wurden im Laden Wetten abgeschlossen, wann er es wohl schaffen würde.   
  
Gegen Mittag war der letzte Transporter weggefahren und man konnte jetzt durch die gläserne Fassade des Ladens direkt auf die gegenüberliegende Straßenseite sehen. Man konnte beobachten, wie die Mädels die Waffen auspackten. Aya, der Kantanas liebte, klebte förmlich am Schaufenster.   
  
Später, als sie gerade den Laden geschlossen hatten, klingelte es an der Tür. Vor ihm stand Sahra mit einem Laptop in der Hand. Aya öffnete ihr. "Hi, ich bin Sahra, von gegenüber und du?" "Aya. Was willst du?" "Unsere Telefonleitung ist noch nicht freigeschaltet. Könnte ich mal kurz eure benutzen um die Mails zu kontrollieren, Yohji meinte nämlich, wenn wir was bräuchten sollten wir nur mal vorbei kommen", fragte sie mit genauso nüchterner Stimme, aber dennoch mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht. Plötzlich erschien Yohji hinter Aya und zog sie an der Hand ins Blumengeschäft   
  
Yohji grinste schon selbstsicher als das Mädchen den Laden durch sein Gezerre betrat. Er dachte Sahra sei seinetwegen in den Laden gekommen, doch er konnte es nun mal nicht besser wissen. "Wo ist denn deine bezaubernde Freundin?", fragt Yohji plötzlich. "Ach Iri, hantiert noch einwenig mit den Waffen herum. Ich wollt mir mal meine Mails anschauen, ich darf doch oder?", fragte sie Yohji. "Natürlich, natürlich, hübschen Damen soll in meinem Heim nichts verwärt werden." Yohji lächelte verführerisch als er das sagte. Doch Sahra beachtete das überhaupt nicht und sah sich einwenig im Laden um. "Wo hab ihr denn eine Telefonleitung?" "Komm doch bitte mit." Sahra folgte Yohji in Omis Zimmer: "Du kannst denn Laptop, hier anschließen." Omi grummelte etwas als er die Stimmen in seinem Zimmer vernahm. Plötzlich schreckte er auf und warf sein Kissen gegen Yohjis Kopf. "Ups", entkam es Omi als er bemerkte das sein Kissen neben seinem PC vor Yohjis Füßen lag. "Omi!!!!" "'tschuldigung das war keine Absicht ich dacht du wärst ein Einbrecher der meinen PC klauen wollt. Was machst du eigentlich hier?"   
  
Eine Lampe flackerte kurz und sie drehte denn Kantana in ihrer Hand. Völlige Stille herrschte in dem mittelgroßen Raum. Sie schwang den Kantana durch die Luft und ein leichtes zischen entstand als die Luft sich teilte (so ein quatsch -__- na ja weiter!) Tief in ihren Gedanken versunken schloss sie die Augen und umklammerte das Kantana mit beiden Händen. Sie konzentrierte sich, stellte sich in Kampfposition und schlug wild in der Gegend umher, und bevor sie es merkte schnitt sie sich einpaar Haare ab. "Gott wie schlecht, irgendwann hab ich keine Haare mehr wenn das so weitergeht." Sie legte das Kantana weg.   
  
"Dreh dich um!" "Warum denn?" "Ich will nicht das du mein Passwort kennst!" "Och bitte, als würde mich solch ein Kram interessieren!" "Egal...umdrehen." "Frauen haben es mir einfach angetan", Yohji zuckte mit den Schultern und drehte sich um. "Yohji-kun seit ihr bald fertig? Ich hab morgen Schule und schlafe, so schon zu wenig." "Wir sind sicher gleich fertig, oder?" "Keine Angst Omi ich hab's gleich," sagte Sahra und lächelte den jüngsten von Weiß an. Da stellte sich Yohji die wichtige Frage warum sie ihm nicht so ein entzückendes Lächeln schenkte, sondern seinem 4-5 Jahre jüngeren Teamkollegen. Seine süße Art schien es ihr scheinbar angetan zu haben. Na ja Omi schien scheinbar nicht nur in Yohji die Beschützerinstinkte zu erwecken sondern auch in dieser niedlichen Frau. Sahra tippte weiter auf ihrem Laptop rum das nutzte Yohji um sie einwenig auszufragen. "Wie alt bist du denn eigentlich?", fragte Yohji. "Bin grad 18 geworden", beantwortete sie abwesend, so als sei ihr überhaupt nicht aufgefallen das Yohji versuchte sich mit ihr zu unterhalten. "Ach so und wie alt ist Iri? So nanntest du sie doch, oder irre ich mich da?" "Nee ich nenn sie, Iri, hast du richtig mit bekomm, sie ist 16, wird aber irgendwann demnächst 17." "Aha.... und lebt ihr zwei allein?" Sie nickte und starrte weiter auf den Laptop.   
  
Er gab es auf weiter zu versuchen ein Gespräch anzufangen und verschwand in Richtung Küche um dem stummen Gast ein Getränk zu holen, in der Hoffnung es würde ihre Zunge lösen. Als Yohji außer Hörweite war wurde Sahra plötzlich viel lebendiger. "Sag mal Omi, ist der immer so? Das ist ja kaum zu ertagen!" Der Angesprochene reagierte träge weil er müde war, musste jedoch grinsen denn diese Wirkung hatte der Ältere öfters auf Frauen. "Ja. Der war und wird immer so sein. Ist Iri deine Schwester? Ich hab das eben nicht richtig mitbekommen." "Ich hatte das noch gar nicht erwähnt. Wir wurden beide von denselben Eltern adoptiert und sind verschieden wie Tag und Nacht. Fängt schon an unseren Hobbys an. Aber du scheinst auch nicht mit den anderen Jungs hier verwand zu sein. Wie kommt es das hier drei in einem Blumengeschäft wohnen und arbeiten?" "Nicht drei sondern vier, Hidaka Ken wohnt auch hier. Die Besitzern des Ladens hat uns hier aufgenommen und arbeit gegeben. Ich will ja nicht drängeln aber dauert es noch lange?" "Eigentlich bin ich fertig. Hast du vielleicht Interesse an einem von Iri programmierten PC-Spiel wir könnten immer jemanden gebrauchen der es testet." "Lass es hier ich schau dann morgen was sich machen lässt. Okay?" "Ja Danke." Sahra kramte in der Tasche rum und legte schließlich eine unbeschriftete CD auf den Schreibtisch. In dem Moment kam Yohji mit zwei Gläsern Wein ins Zimmer. "Hier den musst du probieren, der ist echt gut!" "Nein ich muss los aber danke für das Angebot. Aufwidersehen, oh bemuh dich nicht ich find allein raus", sagte sie als er ihr den Weg zeigen wollte. Mit diesen Worten ließ sie Yohji stehen und verschwand. Omi warf den deprimierten Yohji aus seinem Zimmer, installierte das Spiel und legte sich schlafen. "Und was mach ich jetzt hier mit? Das war einer meiner besten Jahrgänge! Hey Aya Lust auf ein Schlückchen Wein?" Aya ging nur mit mürrischer Mine an ihm vorbei in sein Zimmer. "Na ja dann eben nicht genieß ich den Wein eben selber."   
  
"Iri?" "Ich bin in der Küche!" "Gut." Sahra legte ihren Laptop zur Seite. "Hat es geklappt?" "Na ja wenn du von der CD ausgehst schon. Du weißt gar nicht wie nervig der eine Typ von denen ist." "Yohji?" "Genau der." "Ich find der sieht süß aus, doch so alt in einem Jahr hat der sicher schon Falten und bevor du dich versiehst hat er ein Gebiss." "Na ja er ist 22 und ein Frauenheld, was erwartest du von ihm?!" "Hast recht, ich finde Ken viel attraktiver, was hältst du davon wenn ich mir morgen eine Rose kaufen gehe?" "Kannst du machen, vertrat bloß nicht zu viel, sie sollen im dunkeln tappen." "Hab schon kapiert. Hast du Hunger?" "Eigentlich....." Sahra schaute auf Iri die am Küchentisch saß ein Bein eingezogen und auf dem Stuhl gestellt hatte. Sie löffelte gerade in einem riesigen Eis herum. "Warum nicht." Sahra holte sich einen Löffel und setzte sich zu Iri. Gemeinsam mampften sie das Eis und beredeten ihren Plan. "Du Omi ist aber auch recht süß." "Iri würdest du dich jetzt mal konzentrieren?!" "Oh natürlich. .....Was hältst du eigentlich davon wie Aya sich benimmt?" "Iri!!!" "Ach ja unser Plan. Warum bereden wir das ganze eigentlich die ganze Zeit ich weiß was ich morgen zu tun hab. Noch was, muss ich unbedingt morgen schon in die Schule?" "Ja, das haben wir auch schon tausendmal durchgekaut. Du könntest dich auch freuen, du landest doch bei Omi in der Klasse, also!" "Das ist ja wohl auch das mindeste." "Sag hast du schon alles eingeräumt?" "Klar doch schon lang, du weißt doch ich lass nun mal gerne Sachen fliegen." "Sagte ich nicht du sollst das wie normale Menschen machen? Was ist wenn dich jemand gesehen hat?" "Mich hat schon keiner gesehen." "Das hoff ich für dich. Geh jetzt schlafen, sonst kommst du morgen nicht aus dem Bett." "Dürft ich einen der Jungs einen Besuch abstatten?" "Nicht heute du weißt doch wie müde du nach so was immer bist." "Mich würde mal interessieren was Yohji immer träumt?" "Iri... das kannst du ein andermal herausfinden geh schlafen." "Alles klar, bis morgen." "Gute Nacht."   
  
"Scheiße, Scheiße, Scheiße ich komm wieder zu spät." Omi lief den Flur in der Schule endlang. "So was passiert immer nur mir!" Er riss die Tür zu seiner Klasse auf und lief hinein. Dabei plackte er gegen die neue. Ihre Köpfe prallten aneinander und beide lagen auf dem Boden. "Autsch," murmelte sie und rieb sich den Kopf. Omi ging es nicht anders er rieb sich ebenfalls den Kopf. "Entschuldigung, das war keine Absicht." "Omi! Du kommst wieder zu spät!" "Entschuldigen Sie!" Der Lehrer seufzte: "Geht doch bitte in die Krankenstation die Krankenschwester soll eure Köpfe mal prüfen." "Ja," antworteten Omi und das Mädchen gleichzeitig. Beide standen auf und verließen die Klasse. "Tut mir leid das ich dich überrumpelt hab, ich wusste nicht das wir eine neue kriegen." "Nicht so schlimm, obwohl jetzt krieg ich sicher ne fette Beule am Kopf." "Wie heißt du denn?" "Müsstest du eigentlich wissen!" "Ja und woher?" "Sahra hat euch doch Gestern sicher vollgequatscht." "Ach dann bist du Iri." "Genau die. Und du musst Omi sein hab ich recht?" "Ja, woher.....?" "Der alte Labersack in der Klasse sagte doch: Omi, du kommst mal wieder zu spät", dabei imitiere sie die Stimme des Lehrers. "Ach ja," lachte Omi.   
  
"Guten Morgen, wir öffnen erst in zwei Tagen. Oh du bist es!" Yohji lächelte Sahra Zuckersüß an. "Hey." "Hey", antwortete sie und entstaubte weiter wertvolle Schwerter. Yohji stützte seine Hände auf der Theke ab und lächelte. Sahra seufzte: "Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?" "Ja, ich wollte dich bitten heute mit mir auszugehen, nichts besonderes nur vielleicht einen Cappuccino?" "Ich ähm...." "Hey Sahra." "Oh Iri, schon zurück?" "Ja, Omi ist mit mir zusammen gestoßen und wir haben wegen möglicher Gehirnerschütterung für die nächsten zwei Tage frei, das ist doch toll...oh hab ich euch bei eurem Gespräch gestört?" "Nein, wie könntest du? So ein bezauberndes Mädchen kann doch nie stören", säuselte Yohji und lächelte. "Yohji hat mich gerade gefragt ob ich nicht vielleicht einen Cappuccino mit ihm trinken will." "Oh wie nett, und du wolltest ihm gerade sagen was du davon hältst?! Wie dumm von mir gerade in so einem Moment zu kommen, ich geh dann wieder." Sahra versuchte Iri gerade davon in Kenntnis zu setzten das sie Yohji und sich nicht allein lassen durfte. Ein geärgertes Gesicht und gefuchtelten Armen stand sie da und Yohji drehte ihr den Rücken zu. Er drehte sich gerade wieder zu ihr um und sie lächelte ihn sofort an. "Was machst du da?", fragte er und zeigte auf ihre Hand. "Ähm na weißt du da war eine Mücke, ich hasse Mücken die nerven so." "Na ja, ist ja eigentlich uninteressant? Also gehen wir nachher einen Cappuccino trinken?"   
  
Iri betrat den Blumenladen. Er war voll von Mädchen die rumstanden und sich angeblich die Blumen ansahen. Sie ging an die Theke. "Wie kann ich dir helfen?", kam es von hinten. Sie drehte sich um und sah in das lächelnde Gesicht von Ken. "Ich hät gern eine weiße Rose, wenn es geht." "Klar, warte bitte hier." "Gut." Sie sah sich einwenig um. Aya arbeitete fleißig herum und die Mädchen standen da rum, da sie so zu sagen von Yohji im Stich gelassen wurden, als er den Blumenladen verlassen hatte. Doch wo war Omi? "Hier ist deine Rose," sagte eine Stimme und Iri drehte sich wieder zu der Theke hin. "Soll ich sie auch noch verpacken?" "Nee." "Also hier." "Dankeschön." Sie bezahlte und schaute sich noch mal um. "Suchst du noch irgendwas?" "Ähm na ja Omi?" "Dem geht es nicht so gut, er hat Kopfschmerzen. Es scheint irgendwas in der Schule passiert zu sein." "Er ist mit seinem Kopf gegen meinen gelaufen." "Ach so. Wie das?" "Na ja, ich stand grad so praktisch und er lief gerade so in mich rein als er in die Klasse stürmte." "Oh und wie geht es deinem Kopf?" "Sehr gut, ich hab nen Dickschädel musst du wissen," sagte sie und strich über den Still der Rose. Dabei stach sie sich in den Finger. "Autsch." "Alles okay?" "Na ja ich hab mich gestochen." Sie hob die Hand und Tropfen Blut rannen ihre Hand endlang. "Komm mit", sagte Ken. "Ähm wohin denn?" "In die Küche ich geb dir ein Pflaster." "Das wär...." Er zog sie in die Küche und drehte den Wasserhahn auf. "Halt deine Hand darunter." "Das ist wirklich nicht nötig." Ken wühlte in den Schränken herum und holte einen Verbandskasten raus. "Jetzt steck deine Hand doch unter das Wasser." "Die musst du dir aber nicht so viele Mühen machen." "Das ist doch keine Mühe." Da sie nicht auf ihn hörte nahm er ihre Hand und hielt sie unter das kalte Wasser. "So." Er trocknete die Hand ab und klebte dann ein Pflaster darauf. "Dankeschön."   
  
"Na ja Yohji, ich hab leider schon was vor. Es tut mir wirklich leid vielleicht ein andermal!", sagte Sahra. "Okay, ein andermal chérie. Das versprichst du mir aber!" "Natürlich", lächelte sie. "Ich würde ja noch gerne ein weilchen mit dir reden doch die kommen im Laden sicher nicht zu lange ohne mich aus, du verstehst." "Ja sicher." "Machs gut chérie." "Tschüss." Yohji verlies denn Laden und lief über die Straße. "So ein nervender Kerl!!!", meckerte sie.   
  
Er betrat den Laden und fast alle Kunden des Ladens stürmten auf ihn zu. "Tschüss Yohji", sagte Iri und stürmte an der Mädchenmenge und ihm vorbei. Ken grinste auffällig in Yohjis Richtung. Aya schubste Ken kurz und maulte irgendwas das sich anhörte wie: "Fürs rumstehen und grinsen wirst du nicht bezahlt." "Yohji hat wieder eine Abfuhr erlebt, ich fang an die eine wirklich zu mögen." Yohji entschuldigte sich bei den Damen und ging an Ken vorbei. "Grins nicht so du Honigkuchenpferd, bei deiner nächsten abfuhr werde ich mich auch köstlich amüsieren." "Yohji sei doch nicht gleich beleidigt, es passiert selten das eine Frau deinem Charme wiedersteht, das ist ja schon fast was das man im Kalender anstreichen müsste." Neckte Ken, Yohji der sich seine Schürze griff und nach langer Zeit mal anfing zu Arbeiten.   
  
"Lass mich nie wieder mit dem allein, klar?" Iri grinste. "Ich mein das ernst." "Ich auch", entgegnete Iri. "Hast du die Krankenschwester manipuliert?" "Warum?" "Weil du die nächsten zwei Tage frei hast?!" "Nee." "Iri!" "Ja?", fragte sie. "Du missbrauchst deine Kräfte!" "Ich weiß." "Du solltest damit aufhören!" "Ich weiß, doch es ist so schwer wenn man einmal in Versuchung geraten ist."   
  
Ein grinsen erschien auf Sahras Gesicht und Iri ahnte schlimmes. "Da du ja morgen keine Schule hast, können wir noch trainieren." "Oh nö. Ich wollte eigentlich n bisschen Fernsehen." "Nix da! Das hast du dir selber zu zuschreiben. Ich lass dir noch ne Stunde und dann will ich dich unten sehen!" Iri versuchte gar nicht erst sich mit Sahra zu messen, denn in diesem Kampf wäre die Ältere eindeutig die Gewinnerin. "OK. Eine Stunde."   
  
Sahra ging nach unten und zog sich um. Sie begann ihr Training mit Aufwärmungs-Übungen und setzte sich dann für eine Beschwörung der Elemente auf den Boden. Jetzt konnte es los gehen. Das Mädchen bündelte ihre Kraft und ließ eine Kugel aus Feuer in ihren Händen erscheinen, die dann in der Luft schwebte. Sie teilte die Kugel in viele Kleine und nach einer weile rasten ca. 20 Feuerbälle in komplizierten Mustern durch den Raum.   
  
Plötzlich kam Iri rein und ein Ball kam kurz vor ihrem Gesicht zu stehen und verschwand. "Klopf nächstes mal besser an! Das ist nicht einfach! Na ja ich hab mich heute schon genug aufgeregt zeig mal wie gut du in Form bist." "Kein Problem! Krieg ich ein paar Illusionen als Gegner?" Anstatt zu antworten erschien in den Ecken des Raumes Männer in Samurai-Klamotten. Iri bewaffnete sich mit Dolchen und einem Schwert und erledigte einen nach dem anderen ohne Schwierigkeiten. In der nächsten Runde waren fliegende Bälle (auch Illusionen nur du kannst Sachen wirklich fliegen lassen) das Ziel. Die Jüngere hatte an dieser Aufgabe schon länger zu knabbern, aber auch die Bälle wurden `besiegt´. Und so trainierten die Beiden eine Zeit lang und als beide erschöpft waren sagte Sahra: "Das reicht für heute ich bin alle. Ich muss noch die Daten von Omi durchgehen, aber du kannst noch Fernsehen wenn du willst." "Kann ich nicht die Daten machen? Bitte!" "OK wenn du unbedingt willst. Morgen beim Frühstück erzählst du mir was drin stand. *gähn* Ich geh schlafen. Gute Nacht." "Gute Nacht Schwesterchen."   
  
Iri freute sich den Job bekommen zu haben jetzt konnte sie in Omi´s Mails rumschnüffeln und da auch private dabei waren versprach der Abend lustig zu werden. Sie schnappte sich was zu trinken aus der Küche und setzte sich an den Computer.   
  
Am nächsten Morgen stand Sahra früh auf und ging in der nahe gelegenen Stadtpark. Dort war sie um diese Zeit ganz alleine und das war auch ihre Absicht. Das Mädchen setzte sich auf eine Bank und entspannte sich. Sie hatte am Abend viel Energie verbraucht und musste wieder Reserven anlegen. Das ging am besten in natürlicher Umgebung und davon gab es hier nicht viel.   
  
Sahra beobachtete den Sonnenaufgang und wurde von ihm an die unzähligen von Jahre in ihrem Leben erinnert. Es stimmte sie nicht besonders glücklich an ihre Unsterblichkeit erinnert zu werden, zumal es nur wenige Momente gab in denen sie es schaffte sie zu vergessen. Aber jetzt öffneten die Läden und immer öfter kamen Leute vorbei die zur Arbeit mussten. Von deren Hektik gestört, stand das Mädchen auf und machte sich auf die suche nach einem guten Bäcker um Brötchen zu holen.   
  
Brötchen in Japan zu bekommen ist nicht einfach und sie sind teuer als in Frankreich, deswegen wurde das Besorgen des Frühstücks nicht gerade einfach. Nach einer weile aber gelang es Sahra aber doch und sie ging mit einer Tüte Brötchen wieder nach hause.   
  
Als sie in das Haus gehen wollte sah sie wie Omi grade den Blumenladen öffnete.   
  
Er hatte ein verwirrtes Gesicht, schien so gesagt über etwas nachzudenken und stellte einpaar Blumen draußen hin. Einpaar Mädchen gingen an ihm vorbei und grüßten ihn, doch er schien sie nicht mal bemerkt zu haben. Sahra öffnete die Tür und lief sofort in die Küche. Iri lag mit dem Oberkörper auf dem Tisch und hatte einen merkwürdigen Gesichtsausdruck. "Was ist los Iri?" "HUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRR," jammerte sie. Sahra schüttelte den Kopf: "So ein Fresssack. Sag mir mal wie du bei den Mengen die du immer auffrisst so dünn bleiben kannst?" Iri zuckte die Schultern: "Training. Hast du was zu essen mit gebracht?" Sahra stellte die Tüte auf den Tisch: "Bedien dich."   
  
"Alles okay Omi?..................Omi?" Ken rüttelte an Omis Arm. "Oh Ken-kun. Ist irgendwas?" "Das wollt ich von dir wissen. Stimmt was nicht? Du geisterst hier so nachdenklich rum." "Na ja, ich weiß nicht. Kennst du Iri?" "Neee ich glaub nicht, ist das nicht die Kleine von gegenüber?" "Ja." "Ach darum geht es, du verliebst dich." Omis Wangen hatten einen Rotschimmer angenommen, während Ken grinste. "Sie ist aber auch voll süß," neckte Ken ihn. "Das stimmt doch gar nicht," versuchte Omi sich rauszureden. Kens grinsen aber sagte was ganz anderes. "Wo die Liebe hinfällt," neckte Ken ihn wieder. "Worüber redet ihr denn?," fragte Yohji gähnend. "Omi verliebt sich gerade." "Ist gar nicht war." "Wer ist denn die Glückliche?" "Iri von gegenüber," grinste Ken. "Ach ja, die ist aber auch ein scharfes Gerät für ihr alter," sagte Yohji. "Ist gar nicht war," sagte Omi zum wiederholten male. "Natürlich nicht, hast du ihre Beine gesehen?," fragte Yohji begeistert Ken. Der nickte: "Und ihr Lächeln...uuhhhhh, da schmelzest man als Mann ja förmlich dahin." Omi wurde es zu viel und ging daher in den Arbeitsraum um einpaar bestellte Gestecke zu basteln.   
  
"Hey Jungs," sagte Iri und kam in den Blumenladen. Beide drehten sich grinsend zu ihr hin und schauten sich zuerst ihre freien Beine an. Sie hatte einen weihten Minirock und ein Schulterloses Oberteil das ihre Brüste betonte. "Wie kann ich dir helfen?," fragte Yohji. "Eine weiße Rose hätt ich gern." "Holst du die bitte Ken? Ich unterhalt mich solang mit ihr. Dürft ich fragen weshalb du eine weiße Rose möchtest?" "Weil ich weiße Rosen liebe." "Verständlich, sie sind auch einfach wunderschön." Iri jedoch überhörte die zweideutige Bedeutung des Satzes und lächelte nur. "Wo ist den Omi hat er immer noch Kopfschmerzen?" "Nein er macht gerade einpaar Gestecke." "Dürft ich mir das mal ansehen? Ich schau so gerne zu, wenn das jemand macht." "Eigentlich darf da keiner rein. Aber wenn du versprichst es Aya nicht zu sagen." Sie nickte. Yohji führte sie in den Nebenraum.   
  
Das Telefon klingelte und Sahra ging leise vor sich hinsummend zum Telefon. "Ja, hallo."   
  
"Es ist so weit." "Heute schon?" "Erfüllt euren Auftrag." "Es hieß aber das wir erst mal so viele Informationen wie möglich sammeln sollten." "Das wurde geändert, wenn sie heute nicht angreifen, dann wird eine wichtige Person unschädlich gemacht. Bemühen sie sich das alles nach Plan läuft." "Aber...hmm aufgelegt, solche Flachwichser." Sahra drehte sich um und lief schnurstracks in den Blumenladen. "Iri." Sahra überrumpelte bei ihrer Hektik fast Aya. "Wo ist Iri?" Aya zuckte mit den Schultern. "Sie wollte aber eine Rose kaufen." "Vielleicht, ist sie wo anders hin, das hier ist nicht der einzigste Blumenladen in Tokio." Eine Rothaarige Person erregte Sahras Aufmerksamkeit. Es war Manx, das konnte nur bedeuten das..........Scheiße!!!! Sahra müsste Iri so schnell wie möglich finden.   
  
Sahra war kurz davor in Panik zu geraten. Aber sie war so was schon von Iri gewohnt und sie hatte ja extra für solche Momente eine Lösung gefunden. Ein Handy! Oder bessergesagt zwei, weil sie ja auch eins brauchte. Die Nummer war schnell gewählt und die Überraschung war groß als ein Handy im Nebenraum klingelte. Als Iri ran ging war die Ältere ziemlich sauer und das "junge" Mädchen musste ein Schwall von Beschimpfungen ertragen und das auf Sahra´s Lieblingssprache Latein! Sahra legte auf und kurz darauf kam Iri aus dem Nebenraum. Aya wollte grade fragen was sie da hinten zu suchen hatte doch Sahra war schneller. "Mitkommen! Auftrag" waren ihre einzigen Worte, ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten ging sie aus dem Laden in den ihren. Iri folgte ihr ohne Wiederspruch.   
  
Manx verfolgte dieses Schauspiel mit gemischten Gefühlen. Die Langhaarige hatte sehr flüssig und schnell Latein geredet und in einem Ton der dem ihrem glich wenn sie sauer war. Verstanden hatte sie zu ihrem bedauern nichts, weil sie die Sprache nicht beherrschte, aber der Tonfall in dem die Frau geredet hatte verriet das sie es nicht gewohnt war Wiederspruch zu bekommen. "Wer war das denn?" fragte Manx den etwas verwirrten Aya, der immer noch nicht wusste was er von den Theater zu halten hatte. "Das war Sahra. Sie wohnt drüben über dem Waffenladen. Die jüngere war ihre Schwester, Iri. Was gibt's neues?" "Ihr habt einen neuen Auftrag. Hol bitte die Anderen und kommt in den Besprechungsraum."(so kann man die küche auch nennen^^)   
  
Unterdessen waren Iri und Sahra im Büro ihres Hauses angekommen. Weil Sahra es eilig hatte verzichtete sie auf die übliche Standpauke. "Unser primäres Ziel wurde im Zeitplan vorverlegt. Weis wird heute Nacht eine Person liquidieren die unseren Auftraggebern sehr wichtig ist. Wir sollen Weis rechtzeitig ausschalten," informierte sie ihre Partnerin, "Ich will genau wissen wann und wo Weis zuschlagen wird." "Aber wenn wir Weis töten wird Schwarz zu viel Macht haben und das Gleichgewicht weicht dem Chaos. Wiederspricht sich das nicht mit unseren Regeln?" Ein lächeln Zeichnete sich auf Sahras Gesicht ab. Langsam machte sich ihr Unterricht bezahlt (^^). "Du hast recht. Wir können Weis nicht töten, dass verbieten die Gesetzte der Unsterblichen. Andererseits wissen unsere Auftaggeber von uns, das macht sie gefährlich." "Tote können aber nicht reden." stellte Iri fest. "Also ist eigentlich klar was zu tun ist." Sahra hatte den gleichen Gedanken gehabt. "Dann sind wir uns ja einig."   
  
"Du Sahra, müssen wir die Erinnerungen der Jungs löschen? Ken fängt gerade an auf mich zu stehen." Sahra atmete hörbar aus: "Wir besprechen das, wenn es so weit ist." "Na ja okay! Weil ich würde gern noch......" "Behalt's für dich!" "Na ja wenn du meinst, glaubst du sie sind schon weg? Ich würde nämlich noch gern mal zu den Jungs rüber." "Glaub ich nicht es wäre zu riskant schau es dir an es ist helllichter Tag." "Meinst du ich kann?" "Geh doch, du Nervensäge." "Hey!" Beide streckten sich die Zunge entgegen und dann verschwand Iri: "Ich forsch einwenig nach." Sahra schüttelte den Kopf. Sie war ja noch so jung! (271 Jahre ^^, kleiner Scherz am Rande) "Lass dich ja nicht erwischen." "Yoooo." Sahra seufzte. Gerade hatte es mit den Jungs angefangen Spaß zu machen, obwohl Yohji einen doch wirklich zur Weißglut bringen konnte. Eigentlich waren die Jungs auch viel zu Schade für die ewigen Jagdgründe. (das ist ja wohl klar!) Sahra war schon fleißig am überlegen, wie sie das alles heute nur schaffen sollten.   
  
"Habt ihr euren Auftrag verstanden?" Omi und Ken sahen Manx an und Yohji, brabbelte irgendwas daher. Wie nicht anders zu erwarten stand Aya ruhig an der Wand gelehnt und starrte auf den Rücken von ihr. "Wann soll's losgehen?," fragte Yohji. "Sobald Omi einen Plan entworfen hat, es muss aber unbedingt noch vor Mitternacht geschehen. Ich würde sagen bei Anbruch der Dunkelheit." Yohji nickte. "Dann war's das?," fragte Ken. "Mehr oder weniger schon, passt aber auf, es kann sein das Schwarz auch da sein werden." "Und diese zwei komischen Frauen?," fragte Omi. "Zwei Frauen?," fragte Manx. "Ja....ähm bei unserem letzten Kampf mit Schwarz, kamen uns zwei Frauen zur Hilfe," sagte Ken. "Das ist komisch, von zwei Frauen weiß ich nichts!," meinte Manx nachdenklich, "seit ihr euch da sicher?" Zum Erstaunen der vier sagte Aya: "Ja, ganz sicher." Ken nickte: "Irgendetwas war an ihnen merkwürdig, als wären sie nicht menschlich, eine von ihnen, war Blitzschnell am Feind und die andere beherrschte das Feuer." "Das erinnert mich an eine Legende," (so ne Legende gibt es glaub ich nicht es passt nur grad zur Situation) sagte Omi plötzlich. Alle außer Aya runzelten die Stirn und sahen den Jüngsten an. "Wir haben das letztens in der Schule durchgenommen. Es gibt eine Legende im Lateinischen. Es geht um Unsterbliche mit verschiedenen Kräften. Die Elemente, unvorstellbare Schnelligkeit, Geschicklichkeit, Intelligenz, Verwandlungsfähigkeiten und unglaubliche Schönheit u.s.w. Unter all diesen Unsterblichen gibt es zwei Frauen Serendis und Irisande. Sie leben für das Gleichgewicht, ihr wisst sicher was ich meine Yin und Yang, Gut und Böse, Schwarz und Weis, sie sorgen für das Gleichgewicht." "Es ist aber nur eine Legende," sagte Yohji. Ken wandte sich zu Yohji und sagte: "Aber wenn du bedenkst was sie gesagt haben....wir können nicht......mit ansehen..." "Wir können nicht zulassen, dass das Dunkle über das Licht siegt. Für das Gleichgewicht werden wir siegen!," murmelte Aya. "Ja genau das war's!," meinte Ken. "Das ist wirklich komisch, ich werde mich erkundigen, ich sag euch bescheid, doch jetzt muss ich los."   
  
Sie war geschockt, Omi wusste wirklich viel über diese Legende. Wenn er wüsste wie nahe er der Wahrheit gekommen war! Sie schluckte, das müsste sie jetzt erst mal Sahra berichten gehen. So ein Glück das sie eine perfekte Einbrecherin war, jetzt konnte sie einfach leise wieder abhauen und alles wäre so wie vorher. Leise schlich sie durch das Zimmer. Und wenn das knarren der Böden nicht gereicht hätte schmiss sie noch aus versehen eine Vase um. "Was war das?," hörte sie Yohji sagen. "Das kam aus deinem Zimmer Ken," murmelte Omi etwas unverständlich. Die Türklinke wurde langsam runtergedrückt....   
  
Ken drückte die Türklinke runter und öffnete die Tür. Yohji und Omi sahen ihm über der Schulter zu. Er betrat das Zimmer und entdeckte die zerbrochene Vase auf dem Teppich. Zum Glück war weder Wasser noch Blumen darin gewesen. "Die Vase ist nur runtergefallen." "Von dort?," fragte Yohji und zeigte zum Tisch. "Glaubst du jemand hat sie runtergeworfen? Es war doch keiner hier," sagte Omi. "Es würde mich nicht wundern," meinte Yohji. "Warum sollte jemand in mein Zimmer einbrechen? Das ist doch Quatsch." Plötzlich bemerkte Ken etwas unter seinem Bett. Er ging näher heran und bückt sich. Zwei blau-grüne Augen folgten jeder seiner Bewegungen. Er streckte seine Hand danach aus. Ken berührte weiches warmes Fell. Yohji runzelte hinter ihm die Stirn, was machte er denn jetzt schon wieder? Ken zog eine kleine weiß-graue Katze unter seinem Bett hervor. Es wat höchstens 6-8 Wochen alt. "Oh wie süß," sagte Omi und betrachtete die Katze strahlend.   
  
"Wo bleibt die denn nur so lang?" Genervt sah Sahra aus dem Fenster. Eigentlich hätte sie schon längst zurück sein sollen. Jemand trat aus dem Blumenladen, es war Manx. Sie zog ihre Sonnenbrille an und stieg dann in einen blauen Porsche. Irgendwas musste vorgefallen sein, Iri würde nicht länger als nötig bei den Jungs bleiben, doch wo war sie dann?   
  
Lächelnd schüttelte Ken einwenig Milch in eine Schale. Omi setzte grinsend die kleine Katze neben die Schale auf die Ablage in der Küche und sah zu wie sie einwenig Milch leckte. "Hast du den Plan bereits fertig Omi?" "Ähm...nein," antwortete er wahrheitsgemäß. "Und weshalb bist du dann hier in der Küche?" Ken und Omi rückten beide zur Seite damit Aya das Kätzchen sehen konnte. "Wo kommt die her?" "Sie war unter meinem Bett," sagte Ken lächelnd. Aya runzelte die Stirn. "Wie ist sie da hin gekommen?" Ken zuckte mit den Schultern: "Vielleicht durch das offene Fenster?! Keine Ahnung." "Sie muss weg!" "Aber Aya..," mischte sich jetzt auch der Jüngste wieder ein. Aya brauchte ihn nur anzusehen damit er vergas was er sagen wollte. "Ich erkundige mich morgen ob sie nicht jemand haben will, okay Aya?" Dieser nickte. Die Katze musterte alle drei wie sie da standen und sie anschauten. Neugierig lief sie zu Ken und lief verspiel über seiner Hand herum. Ohne ein weiteres Wort ging Aya wieder. Omi seufzte und ging dann auch. "Also meine Kleine, wollen wir uns jetzt einwenig hinsetzten und spielen?" Die Katze sah ihm genau ins Gesicht und miaute leise. "Na gut komm her." Glücklich setzte er die Katze auf seinen Schoss und machte es sich auf dem Sofa bequem. Er streichelte sie am Hals und spielte mit ihren Pfoten. "Sag mal Ken. Was ist das eigentlich?" "Ne Katze, siehst du doch Yohji." "Das mein ich nicht, ist es ein Männchen oder ein Weibchen?," fragte Yohji und setzte sich mit einer Kippe neben Ken auf das Sofa. Ken hob die Katze so hoch damit die Beinchen runterhingen. "Ich würde mal sagen ein Weibchen." "Echt? Zeig mal her." Yohji betrachtete die Katze genau und bekam von Ken dann eine geknallt. "Sag mal was starrt du denn die ganze Zeit da hin?" "Was denn ist doch nur eine Katze?" "Trotzdem."   
  
"Jetzt reichst aber!" Wütend lief Sahra rüber zum Blumenladen zwar stand da "CLOSED" doch sie musste wissen was los war. Sie klopfte und Yohji öffnete die Tür. "Honey?! Hast du's dir überlegt gehen wir einen Kaffee trinken?" "Na ja weißt du ich suche Iri, ist sie nicht zufällig bei euch?" Yohji schüttelte den Kopf. "Versuchs doch mal auf ihrem Handy!" "Stimmt daran dacht ich gar nicht," murmelte sie. In Wirklichkeit hatte sie bereits daran gedacht doch was ist wenn irgendwie hier im Haus das Handy klingeln würde? "Wer ist da gekommen?," fragte Ken und späte aus einem Zimmer. "Sahra." Eine kleine Katze lag in seinem Armen. "Ken wo hast du diese Katze her?" "Ich?...Sie war unter meinem Bett." "Warum fragst du?" Sahra sah zu Ken und beantworte Yohjis Frage: "Das ist Iris Katze." "Oh wirklich, dann sollten wir sie dir mitgeben, findest du nicht Ken?" Ken nickte. "Können wir sie vielleicht ab und zu besuchen?" Sahra nickte. "Ich bring sie lieber rüber." Ken küsste das Kätzchen auf die Stirn und gab es dann ihr. "Machs gut Kleine." Seufzend stand Ken neben Yohji und sah Sahra hinterher wie sie mit der Katze über die Straße lief. "Schade, ehrlich gesagt hätte ich sie gerne behalten." "Och komm, sie wohnt genau gegenüber, du kannst sie doch jederzeit sehen."   
  
Sahra lief in Iris Zimmer und ließ die Rolladen runter. Sie warf die kleine Katze in die Luft und sie verwandelte sich in Iri. "Puh!" "Was ist passiert?," fragte Sahra. "Ich hatte eine Vase umgeschmissen als ich weg wollte, das fiel ihnen natürlich auf und ich musste mich irgendwie verstecken, da kam mir die Idee mit der Verwandlung." "Aja, was hast du herausgefunden?" "Yohji hat mir zwischen die Beine geglotzt." Sahra runzelte die Stirn. "Was?" "Er wollte wissen ob ein Weibchen oder ein Männchen war." "Ach so." "Du, Omi weiß bescheid. Die Legende unsere Geschichte, die unsterblichen, er weiß es." "Woher?" "Angeblich in der Schule durchgenommen!" "So was nimmt man in der Schule durch?" Iri zuckte mit den Schultern weiß nicht.   
  
"Egal das können wir jetzt auch nicht mehr ändern, wir müssen uns auf heute Abend vorbereiten. Kannst du unsere Auftraggeber lokalisieren? Ich kümmer mich dann um unsere Sachen." Da es bereits Mittag war wieder sprach Iri nicht und setzte sich an der PC und bald fand sie die Adresse und die Pläne des Hauses. Die Ältere kümmerte sich um die Waffen und prüfte ihren Energie-Pegel, der sich zum Glück wieder aufgeladen hatte.   
  
Sie war noch in Trace als Iri mit den Ergebnissen ihrer Suche rein kam. "Sahra bist du soweit?" Die Angesprochene öffnete die Augen und stand auf. "Sicher. Hast du alles gefunden?" "Ja. Das versteck ist nicht besonders gut gewählt, aber wir könnten Probleme mit Schwarz bekommen, die Wohnen ganz in der Nähe." "Die sind mit Weiß beschäftigt und sind genug beschäftigt. Sobald es dunkel ist fangen wir an. Siehst du den Vorsprung da am einen Ende des Hauses? Wir springen vom Nachbardach rüber, dann lass ich die Sicherungen durchbrennen, du verschließt die Türen telekenetisch und übernimmst die obere Etage und ich anschließend das Erdgeschoss, dann geb ich dir ein Zeichen und wir nehmen uns gemeinsam den Keller vor. Wir müssen schnell sein damit Weis und Schwarz auch noch was von uns haben." Sie grinste hinterhältig. "Wenn wir´s schaffen noch beim Kampf von Weiß und Schwarz dabei zu sein, dann klau Aya bitte sein Kantana ok?" "Hää? Wieso das denn?"   
  
"Ich hab ne nette Idee. Wir stellen das dann m nächsten Tag im Laden aus wir haben dann sowieso Eröffnung." "Dann verraten wir uns doch!! Wie kannst du so leichtsinnig sein?" "Sie sollen die Wahrheit erfahren. Ich habe mit den Gedanken gespielt Perser zum neuen Auftraggeber zu machen und sie können uns helfen ihn zu überreden. Was meinst du?" Iri war begeistert und machte vor Freude fast einen Luftsprung, endlich konnte sie Ken sagen wer sie Wirklich war.   
  
Zwei Katzen waren auf den Dächern Tokio´s zu sehen, sie sprangen schnell von Dach zu Dach und jagten dem Sonnenuntergang entgegen. Als sie an ihrem Ziel angekommen waren verwandelten sie sich in Frauen und sahen sich um. Schweigend beugte sich die Eine runter und berührte eine elektrische Leitung. Ein Knacken war zu hören und der Strom im Haus fiel aus. Die Türen waren wie von Geisterhand geschlossen und die Bewohner saßen in der Falle. Durch ein Dachfenster gelangten die Beiden ins Haus und nur 10 Minuten später waren kein Leben mehr dort. Eine zündete ohne Hilfsmittel das Gebäude an und die Frauen wurden zu erneut Katzen. Jetzt war es Nacht und der Mond erhellte die Straßen, zufrieden machten sich die Katzen auf den Weg zum zweiten Date mit Weis & Schwarz.   
  
Unsere Kleinen waren dabei sich gegenseitig zu meucheln, was ja nichts wirklich Neues war. Plötzlich bemerkte der Leader von Schwarz zwei Gäste, die es sich auf dem Dach gemütlich gemacht hatten und zusahen. Ohne zu überlegen schoss Crawford auf die Beiden, aber diese Aktion war ne Verschwendung von Munition denn die Kugel prallte an einem unsichtbaren Schutzschild ab. Jetzt hatten auch die Anderen die Zuschauer bemerkt.   
  
Alle starrten sie zu den zwei auf. Waren das wieder die zwei? Mit einem Geschick das keiner Bombay hätte zugetraut, warf er einen seiner Darts auf die Gestallten. Wieder prallte der Gegenstand an dem Schutzschild der zwei ab. Mühelos kamen sie von dem Dach gesprungen, doch anders langsamer, als hätten sie Flügel die sie auf die Erde tragen würden. "So, sieht man sich wieder", sagte die Langhaarige. "Ich hätte es wissen müssen", murmelte Crawford aufgebracht. "Was wollt ihr von uns?", fragte Schuldig etwas perplex. "Hört auf euch zu bekämpfen!", sagten sie gleichzeitig. Darauf hatte keiner etwas zu sagen. "Es ist unser Job", sagte Yohji. "Wollt ihr euer Leben lassen.....wegen einem Job? Wie dumm ihr Menschen doch seid! Ihr besitz wohl keinen Verstand?!" Nagi bewegte sich vorsichtig, langsam und geheimnisvoll auf die zwei zu. Was hatte er bloß? "Sie haben recht", murmelte er immer wieder. Er durchdrang das Schutzschild, allein durch das gehen. Seine Augen waren leer, hatten nichts menschliches mehr, hatten den Glanz verloren der einmal darin verborgen war. Vor den Augen aller viel er zu Boden. "Was habt ihr getan?", brüllte Schuldig. Crawford fing plötzlich an seine Waffe neu zu laden als gebe es nichts wichtigeres auf der Welt. Er zielte....und schoss. "Wieso versuchst es immer wieder, das Schutzschild kann nicht...." In diesem Moment durchbrach die Kugel das Schutzschild und streifte das Becken von der Langhaarigen. Sofort verschwand das Schutzschild und sie stürzte zu Boden. "Sahra!", brüllte die andere. Weiß sah sie ungläubig an, konnte das sein? "Iri?", flüsterte Ken fast unhörbar. Ihr Kopf wandte sich zu ihm. Er sah ihren schmerzverzerrten Ausdruck in den Augen. "Ich wusste es doch, ohne die Magiehexe ist die andere hilflos." Blitzschnell war sie bei Crawford drehte seinen Arm. "Nie mehr wirst du auf jemanden schissen oder ich werde kommen und dich töten Crawford, ganz langsam und qualvoll, auf den Knien wirst du mich anbetteln dich endlich zu töten." Sein Arm knackte und Brach. Ein unterdrückter Schrei kam über seine Lippen. "Ich hätte doch...." "Du kannst nichts hervor sehen, was Unsterbliche tun. Genauso wenig wie du ihre Gedanken lesen kannst. Wir sind selbstständig, irren durch das Leben um nur zu wissen das die die wir einst geliebt haben, seit Jahrhunderten Tot sind." Eine Träne ran über ihre Wange. Sie ließ von Crawford ab. "Will sich noch jemand mit mir anlegen?", brüllte sie. "Wag es nicht", sagte sie zu Farfarello, der nach eins seiner Messer greifen wollte, "sonst bist du der nächste." Sie ging zu der anderen und kniete sich zu ihr. "Geht es dir gut?" "Nur ein Streifschuss." "Weshalb verheilt er nicht" Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. "Vielleicht ist meine Zeit langsam abgelaufen." "Was redest du da?" "Auch Unsterbliche werden irgendwann wieder zu Mensch", sagte Omi. "Was hast du gesagt?", fragte sie ihn. "Sie war lange genug unsterblich." Kam es aus einer Ecke. Alle Köpfte wandten sich in die Richtung. "Herios,....da bist du ja!", murmelte die Langhaarige. Er kam zu ihr, beugte sich runter und küsste leicht ihre Lippen. Er hob sie auf seine Arme. "Ich habe dich vermisst", nuschelte sie und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter. Er drehte sich um und ging langsam davon. "Wo bringst du sie hin?", brüllte die Kleine. "Nach Hause", sagte er und verschwand dann in der Dunkelheit.   
  
"Jetzt, verdammt Farfarello, greif sie an", brüllte Crawford. Sie hob ihre Hand und schleuderte Farfarello gegen die nächste Wand. Crawford flog etwas leichter gegen einen Müllcontainer. Der Rest blieb verschont da sie aus der reichweite des Mädchens standen. Das half ihnen aber nicht viel, denn sie drehte sich um und schleuderte alle mehrere Meter weiter. "Iri hör auf!" Sie drehte sich zu Ken um, er hielt seinen Arm, den er sich verletzt hatte als er von ihr durch die Gegend schleudert wurde. Heiße Tränen rannen ihr die geröteten Wangen entlang. "Es reicht, wir haben genug." "Genug?....1000 Tote hättet ihr alle verdient, seht euch doch an....ihr tötet Menschen für Geld. Allein wenn ich euch schon sehe kommt mir die Galle hoch. Von mir aus tötet euch doch alle, jetzt ist es mir auch gleich, das wichtigste in meinem beschissenen ewigen Leben ist jetzt weg." Ihr Blick wanderte von ihm zu Omi der von Yohji getragen wurde. Sein Bein hatte eine kleine Fleischwunde. Aya stand gekrümmt da und sah sie einfach nur an. Schuldigs Mantel war zur hälfte zerrissen und eine Schnittwunde war auf seiner rechten Wange. Nagi war immer noch betäubt, Farfarello legte an einer seiner eigenen Wunden, das Auge immer wachsam auf sie gerichtet. Crawfords Brille war total verbogen, das Glass war halbwegs zertrümmert und sein gebrochener Arm machte ihm zu schaffen. "Warum tötest du uns dann nicht?", fragte Schuldig und wischte das Blut von seiner Wange. "Wäre ich dann besser als ihr?!" Alle schwiegen. Sie machte anstallten wieder zu verschwinden, als sie von Ken am Arm gepackt wurde. "Du darfst nicht......" "Du hast mir nichts zu befehlen", sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Du kannst mich nicht verlassen, du darfst nicht....nicht jetzt, nicht heute, nicht nach dieser Situation." "Warum.....?" "Weil ich....weil.....du mir mehr bedeutest als ich hätte zulassen sollen." Ihre Augen verengten sich, automatisch fand ihre Hand den Weg über seine leicht verkratzte Wange. "Mir auch", murmelte sie und küsste ihn auf die Lippen.   
  
"Was wird jetzt mit Nagi?", fragte Schuldig als sie sich von Ken abwandte. Sie ließ ihn zu Schuldig schweben. "Er wird eine Weile schlafen, und sorg dafür das der nie wieder mit ner Knarre aus dem Haus geht, sonst ist er fällig." Dabei zeigte sie auf Crawford. Sie wollte gerade gehen, als Ken seine Arme um ihre Taille schlang, auch als sein verletzter am anfing zu schmerzen. Das ließ sie inne halten. "Ich will nicht das du gehst..." "Ich muss aber, Sahra wartet auf mich." "Gehst du für...." ".....immer", ergänzte sie seinen Satz. "Es geht nicht anders, doch ich werde irgendwann wiederkommen.....versprochen." Er spürte wie eine Träne seine Hand berührte, dann riss sie sich los und lief davon.   
  
Epilog   
  
"Da bist du ja endlich!" "Ich kann doch nichts dafür das ich so spät komme." "Glaubst du es war richtig Ken im glauben zu lassen das du wiederkommst?" "Morgen wird er sich an nichts erinnern, genauso wenig wie die anderen. Natürlich verschwinden auch ihre Wunden." "Es tut mir leid Iri!" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Es sollte so sein. Wo ist eigentlich der gutaussehende Blonde?" "Zurück durch die Dimensionen." "Du hast ihn geliebt, hab ich recht?" Sahra nicke leicht: "Er hatte mich auf das Leben eines Unsterblichen vorbereitet, solche Menschen vergisst man nicht so leicht." "Was ist jetzt mit deiner Wunde? Wirst du ein Mensch?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Fehlalarm, es hat nur länger gedauert als sonst." "Wie das?" "Vielleicht wegen der Zusammensetzung der Kugel," sie zuckte mit den Schultern.   
  
"Ken was ist los? Du bist schon den ganzen Morgen so komisch." "Du bist doch erst aufgestanden, Yohji-kun!", sagte Omi. "Ach Gott ist doch jetzt egal. Also Ken was ist los?" Dieser schaute durch das Glass des Blumenladens und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich fühle mich leer......irgendetwas fehlt, ich wie aber nicht was es ist." Seine Fingerkuppen berührten das Glass. "Es ist komisch, ich bin wegen etwas traurig, doch weiß nicht was es ist. Es ist als....." "...hätte dir jemand deine Gefühle genommen!?" "Genau.......woher weißt du das?", fragte Ken Yohji. Er zuckte mit den Schultern: "Ich erinnere mich nicht mal wie ich ins Bett gekommen bin." Omi sah Yohji entgeistert an: "Nicht?" "Wenn ich ehrlich bin erinnere ich mich auch nicht, wir hatten keinen Auftrag...nichts....überhaupt nichts. Als hätte Gestern überhaupt nicht existiert." Omi legte den Kopf schief und dachte kurz darüber nach. "Hmm...", machte er dann. "Sag bloß du erinnerst dich?", fragte Yohji. Omi schüttelte den Kopf: "Mir fällt es auch nicht ein." "Konichiwa", zwei junge Mädchen betraten den Blumenladen. Die drei drehten sich zu ihnen um. Beide hatten einen Minirock an. Eine der beiden einen blauen Jeansrock und die andere einen schwarzen. Beide lächelten. "Wie können wir euch helfen?", fragte Yohji und musterte sie mit seinem kennenden Frauenblick. "Weiße Rosen", sagte eine. Yohji nickte: "Und wie viele sollen es sein?" "Alle", sagte die andere. "Wirklich?", fragte Omi. "Nein, eine ist mehr als genug", sagte die im schwarzen Rock. Ken nickte und holte eine. Die im blauen Rock sah sich einpaar der Blumen an. Die andere bezahlte und nahm die Rose an sich. Sie gab Ken einen Kuss auf die Wange. "Können wir jetzt Iri?" Das Mädchen das ihn geküsst hatte nickte und lief dann mit ihrer Freundin aus dem Blumenladen. Unbewusst strich Ken sich über die stelle wo ihre Lippen seine Wange berührt hatten.   
  
Als Iri und Sahra draußen waren lief der kleinen eine Träne die Wange hinunter. "Wir werden uns nicht mehr im Kampf zwischen Schwarz und Weiss einmischen oder?" frage sie. "Nein, es ist zu gefährlich. Wenn zwei so gegensätzliche Dinge gegeneinander kämpfen ist das natürlich und unvermeidbar. Das Gleichgewicht wird dabei immer bestehen bleiben, sie brauchen uns nicht. Außerdem hatte die Sache mit meiner Wunde auch damit zu tun. Weil wir uns nicht hätten einmischen sollen, hat das ewige Fünfte eine Warnung geschickt." Sahra legte einen Arm um Iri´s Schulter und zog sie tröstend an sie. "Keine Tränen mehr, du hast noch Zeit für Ken. Wir werden eine Weile hier in Japan arbeiten." "Danke Sarendis." Die Ältere lächelte. "Du bist nicht nur meine Schülerin sondern auch meine Schwester Irisande." 


End file.
